Dantooine
Planeta ve vnějším okraji galaxie, která po dlouhou dobu význačným centrem pro Jedie díky zdejší enklávě. I přes vřelé podmínky pro život nebyla nikdy nijak výrazně kolonizována a udržovala si tedy nádherný nádech panenské přírody, kterou rytíři Jedi jenom podporovali. Údaje o planetě Dantooine se sestával z několika kontinentů. Nejvýraznější u rovníku byl propojen k většímu na severu a polárnímu na jihu pomocí úzkých mostů. Jediný nepropojený byl kontinent umístěný spíše severovýchodně. Většina osídlení se skládala z rodinných sídel oddělených mimojiné pomocí lesů ze stromů Blba. Historie Prvopočátky záznamů o historii Dantooine se táhnou až do Rakatanského nekonečného impéria, jehož součástí Dantooine byl, o čemž svědčí i některé pozůstalé stavby, včetně té, jež skrývala jednu z částí mapy, jež vedla ke Star Forge. Staré Sithské Války Během Starých sithských válek započala Republika masivní kolonizaci Dantooine, přičemž o zdejší pořádek a bezpečí se povětšinou starlali rytíři Jedi ze zdejší enklávy. Ta byla nejspíše založena v roce 3,997 BBY mistrem Vodo-Siosk Bassem, i když se na planetě dali nalézt mnohem starší známky Jediského osídlení. Zdejší enkláva proslula mnoha známými Jedii, kteří odsud pocházeli, ale mnohem více ji proslavili ti, kteří propadli temné straně počínaje Exarem Kunem a Revanem a Malakem konče. Právě výše zmíněný Malak se zapsal výrazně i do podoby samotného Dantooine, kdy v roce 3,956 BBY zničil orbitálním bombardováním zdejší enklávu Jedi, což se na zdejším životě silně poznamenalo. Napomohla tomu i téměř roční okupace sithů, což uvrhlo zdejší ekonomiku na pokraj krahu i poté co po roce odešli. V tehdejších krušných časech se však zdejší stmelili a založili osadu Khoonda v jejíž čele byla v letech 3,956 až 3,951 BBY administrátorka Terena Adare. Z počátku si zdejší osadníci pomáhali i prodejem artefktů a cenností nalezených v troskách enklávy Jedi. V roce 3,951 BBY se osady Khoonda a vlastně i celého Dantooine pokoušila zmocnit Exchange, která jej chtěla využít jako svoji základnu v Vnějším Okraji. Žoldáci této skupiny pod vedením Azkula nakonec rozpoutali První Bitvu o Dantooine. Ta skončila, také díky zásahu mistra Vrooka a Vypovězené, vítězstvím pro zdejší domobranu a Dantooine tedy zůstal nezávislý, navíc se později dostalo i podpory republikových jednotek. V tu dobu byla také přebudována Enkláva Jedi, avšek jen pro to, aby byla po smrti tři mistrů Jedi znovu opuštěna. Klonové Války Během Klonových Válek se tu střetla republiková vojska čítající stovky klonových vojáků a jednotky separatistů složené převážně z B2 Super bitevních droidů a Seismického tanku v Bitvě o Dantooine. V čele klonů byl mistr Jedi Mace Windu, který byl oným pomyslným jazýčkem na vahách, jež určily vítěze této bitvy. Republika přesto přišla o mnoho jednotek, než se podařilo msitru Winduovi vyřadit z boje separatistický seismický tank. Galaktická Občanská Válka Aliance pro Obnovu Republiky si zde vytvořila základnu v ruinách bývalé Enklávy Jedi a využívala ji především pro útoky stíhačů na Imperiální síly. V roce 1 BBY sem na základnu přiletěl Tarrin Datch s frachťákem obsahujícím kradené Imperiální palivové střely po navigaci tajnou agentkou Rebelů Jan Ors. Tarrin se zde přidal k Rebélii a zdejší základně, dokud Ryle Torsin neobjevil Imperiální naváděcí maják, načež byla základna opuštěna. Po přemístění základny Rebelů udala princezna Leia Dantooine jako místo tajné lokace Rebelské základny, když jí pohrozil velkomoff Tarkin zničením Alderaaanu. Ten však i přesto Alderaan zničil, jen aby zde nalezl prázdnou základnu a rozhodl se Leiu popravit. Impérium se tu nakonec rozhodlo založit základnu a těžařšký komplex a navíc objevilo skryté Jediské klonovací zařízení. Období po Endoru Po bitvě u Endoru se stal Dantooine součástí Nové Republiky a ta jej využila jako místo, kam mohli přemístit obyvatele Eol Sha, na němž by velice brzy zahynuli. Bohužel pro ně se stali obětí jednoho z prvních útoků admirála Nataasi Daaly, když zahájila své tažení proti Nové Republice. Dva měsíce po zahájení Yuuzhan Vongských válek na planetu uprchli Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo, Jacen a Anakin Solovi s mnoha novorepublikovými jednotkami, jenom proto aby vongové planetu obklíčili a chystali se k útoku. Ten se jim zdařil až s příletem jednotek admirála Traesta Kre'feye, ale i tak padlo mnoho uprchlíků a novorepublikových vojáků. Vongové však planetu získali do svého držení a zničili veškerou místní populaci. Kyp Durron byl později svědkem témeř dvoukilometrové jámy plné kostí těch, jež byli obětování vongským božstvům. Fauna * Bol * B'nai Brith * Masožravý šnek * Fabool * Graul * Huurton * Iriaz * Kathský pes * Kinrath * Laigrek * Piket * Quenker * Sickle-back Mantis * Thune * Voritor Flora * Stromy Blba Výskyt * Sága Linxů * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Kategorie:Planety